Beserker
Throughout Keren's untamed lands, there exist folk and monster races who have rejected the ways of civilization. Called barbarians, they have their own fighters, priests, thieves and chieftans, most of whom live out their lives without ever stepping into a city like Seaport. The Adventurer's Guild, however, actively recruits beserkers- tribal-born warriors gifted with a mystical fury that provides them with uncanny strength, resilience and reflexes. Creating A Beserker Before creating your character's stats, think about the following questions. #From what land and what tribe did your character come from? #What caused your character to leave thier homeland and come to Seaport and the guild? #What family, friends, and enemies did he or she leave behind? Did any of them come to Seaport with them? #How did your character become a beserker? #Who are your characters friends, allies, rivals and enemies in Seaport? Suggested Abilities & Background Strength followed by Constitution are recommended are your priority abilities. The Outlander background is suggested. Class Features Hit Points *Hit Dice: 1d12 per Beserker Level *Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution Modifier *Hit Points at Higher Level: 1d12 (or 7) + Constitution Modifier for every beserker level after 1st Proficiencies *Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields *Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons *Tools: None *Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution *Skills: Choose 2 from Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, Survival Equipment Barbarians start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: *(a) a greataxe or (b) any martial melee weapon *(a) two handaxes or (b) any simple weapon *An explorer's pack and four javelins Beserking In battle, you fight with preternatural ferocity. On your turn, you can enter a beserk as a bonus action. While beserking, you gain the following benefits if you aren't wearing heavy armor: *Beserkers have advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. *Beserkers gain a bonus to the damage roll when making a melee weapon attack, based on the Rage Damage table. *Beserkers have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If your beserks is able to cast spells, they cannot be cast or concentrated on while beserking. A beserk lasts for one minute. It ends early if the beserker is knocked unconscious or if your turn ends without you having either attacked a hostile creature or taken damage since your last turned. The number of times that a beserker can rage between long rests is based on level. At first level, a beserker can rage twice; at third level this increases to 3. Unarmored Defense Beserkers have an armorless AC= to 10 + dexterity modifier + constitution modifier and still gain this benefit if they use a shield. Reckless Attack Starting at 2nd level, beserkers can attack recklessly. Doing so gives the character adventage on melee attack rolls using Strength during this turn, but following attack rolls against them have advantage until their next turn. Danger Sense At 2nd level, you gain an uncanny sense of avoiding danger. You have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects you can see such as traps and spells, so long as you are not blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. Primal Path At 3rd level, chose a path that sames the nature of your rage. Chose Path of Rage (aka Path of the Beserker) or the Path of Spirits (aka Path of the Totem Warrior), both detailed at the end of the class description. Features are granted at 3rd, 6th, 10th, and 14th levels. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores by 1, maximum ability score equaling 20. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, beserkers can attack twice rather than once whenever you make an Attack action on your turn. Fast Movement Starting at 5th level, beserkers increase their base speed by 10 feet except when wearing heavy armor. Feral Instinct At 7th level, beserkers gain advantage on initiative rolls. Additionally, if a beserker is surprised at the beginning of combat but not incapacitated, they can enter a beserk before taking any other action and act normally during their first turn. Brutal Critical Beginning at 9th level, beserkers can roll one aditional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. This increases to two additional dice at 13th level and three additional dice at 17th level. Relentless Rage Starting at 11th level, beserkers can keep fighting despite grievous wounds. If a beserker drops to 0 hit points while beserking and don't die outright, you can make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw. If you succeed, you drop to 1 hit point instead. Each time you use this feature without completing a short or long rest, the DC increases by 5. Persistent Rage Beginning at 15th level, your rage is so fierce that your beserk ends early only if you fall unconscious or if the player chooses to end it. Indomitable Might Beginning at 1th level, if your total for a Strength check is less than your Strength score, you can use that score in place of the total. Primal Champion At 20th level, beserkers embody the wild power of nature. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4. A beserker's maximum for those scores is now 24.